Gumby and the New Ooze (film)/Credits
Full credits for Gumby and the New Ooze (2019) Opening Credits Closing Credits Directed by Duke Johnson Screenplay by Adam Mervis & Chris Terrio Story by Adam Mervis Based on the the book by JJ Danton Produced by Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Logan Coles Executive Producer Louis D'Esposito Executive Producer Mike Larocca Executive Producer Jack Jameson Executive Producers Carrie Overwald JJ Danton Executive Producers Liam "Maker MJ" Atkinson Rachel Shane Antonio James Director of Photography Matthew J. Lloyd, CSC Production Designer Claude Paré Editors Julie Rogers Kevin Thomas David Smulders Music by Henry Jackman Starring Liam "Maker MJ" Atkinson Rebecca Ferguson Jacob Tremblay Met Clark and Chris White as the voice of Gumby Casting by Sarah Halley Finn, CSA Music Supervision by Dave Jordan Visual Effects Supervisor Scott E. Anderson Costume Designer Anna B. Sheppard a Pascal Pictures production Columbia Pictures presents "Gumby and the New Ooze" Scroll Art Cast 'Bad' Dancers Danielle Brokopp Zachary Burke Navid Charkhi Jennifer Chu Sarah Corrigan CJ Damaso Michelle Dawley 'Smooth Criminal' Dancers Danielle Brokopp Zachary Burke Jennifer Chu CJ Damaso Michelle Dawley Michael Delleva Danny De Matos JP Dube Ava Franklyn Zavien Garrett Marisa Gold Mackenzie Green Kiara Gudgeon Kelsey-Mae Hayes 'I'm a Mess' Dancers Cara Lee Taylor James Kenya Jordan Jared Khalifa Ethan Kinakin Zach Kostersky Tyler Layton-Olson Russell Lee Sage Linder Justin Lopes 'Havana' Dancer Mya Lowe 'Thriller' Zombie Dancers Liam Mackie Malia McMullen Angelica Migliazza Kevin Mylrea Cassandra Naud Kane Nelson Cole Neumeier Jared Outten Berkeley Ratzlaff Dylan Ratzlaff Francis Richard Gabriel Richard 'Gumby' Dancers Zavien Garrett Cara Lee Taylor James Jared Khalifa Zach Kostersky Tyler Layton-Olson Liam Mackie Kane Nelson Hayden Rivas Milaina Chanel Kristin Keith Shane Simpson Megan Trainer Zac Vran Tea Wild Rachael Withers Stunts Charles Andre Jeff Aro Nickolas Baric Krista Bell Guy Bews Byron Brisco Mig Buenacruz Raymond Chan Lisa Chandler Philip Chang Steve Chang Adam Chase Andrew Chin Brent Connolly Bruce Crawford Natasha Denis Duane Dickinson Joe Doserro Ali Dunn Cassandra Ebner Lani Gelera Nilo Ghajar Corry Glass Lars Grant Leif Havdale Dar Hicks Danny Hospes Dave Hospes Dan Iaboni Coulton Jackson Ernie Jackson David Jacox André Jette Zandara Kennedy Irma Leong Shin Wook Lim Brent Lister Andrew Long Gaston Morrison Crystal Mudry Scott Nicholson Gerald Paetz Rick Pearce Adrian Persad Jason Reynolds Chad Riley Jacob Rupp Jeff Sanca Kimani Ray Smith Hugo Steele Heath Stevenson Lori Stewart Taylor Tai Rorelee Tio Dimitri Tsoy Clay Virtue Marshall Virtue Rhys Williams Jason Wingham Chris Webb Mike Wu Mathew Yanagiya Unit Production Manager Arno Neubauer Unit Production Manager JJ Danton First Assistant Director Matt Rebenkoff Second Assistant Director James Manning Associate Producer Mark Reyes {| [Category:Credits frggrfrfffffggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggg MPAA.jpg IATSE Logo.png Shot on Kodak 35MM Film logo.jpg Snoopy and charlie brown the peanuts movie ver26.jpg Treehouse TV 2013.png Minions (film) yellow logo.svg.png Logo of Colour Yellow Productions Original.png Movie Land Animation Studios (yellow background).png wddwwdd wdd ddw edededed dde de ed ed odedeededdeededeffeefefeffededeededfeffe ferf Sony Pictures A Greener World.png Pascal pictures.png Sony.png Logo be moved.png Released by Columbia Pictures Logo (2017; Cinemascope).png Category:Credits